Frosty Bite
by JDOnyx
Summary: Laura is just a coffee shop owner who will help anyone in need. She welcomes anyone no matter race, gender, money status, mutation or none. Always wih words of advice and a book to get you through hard times. Don't own X-Men or Robert Frost. Only OCs are mine. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Dream Pang **_

_I had withdrawn in forest, and my song _

_Was swallowed up in leaves that blew alway; _

_And to the forest edge you came one day _

_(This was my dream) and looked and pondered long, _

_But did not enter, though the wish was strong: _

_You shook your pensive head as who should say,_

'_I dare not—too far in his footsteps stray—_

_He must seek me would he undo the wrong._

_Not far, but near, I stood and saw it all _

_Behind low boughs the trees let down outside; _

_And the sweet pang it cost me not to call _

_And tell you that I saw does still abide. _

_But 'tis not true that thus I dwelt aloof, _

_For the wood wakes, and you are here for proof._

_**by Robert Frost**_

**Chapter One:**

**A Dream Pang**

A girl with red hair that resembles fire sat at the coffee shop. This is part of her daily routine, nothing unusual. She got up from her seat and walk around the shop to the bookshelves. Sliding her finger down a spine of a book she carefully pull it down.

Everyone here knows who she is. How can she steal from herself anyway? She is owner of this small coffee shop. A few kids hang out there after school. Parents running late gets drinks before heading to work.

Most likes this small unknown place because only four people run it and owner is welcoming in anyone. She has also taken care of the homeless and hopeless. She went back to her seat with the worn down book. "Miss Laura, you were right!" A girl about thirteen years old ran in to the small shop then jump up sitting ag the counter where three stools sat.

The red head giggle with a warm smile. She is only in her early twenties with dark green eyes. She doesn't have any view able marks. She nod her head to the young girl. The girl has black hair pull in to a side pony-tail. Her eyes are deep brown with a slightly broken soul. Most would over look it but Laura has seen it all her life, every time she looks in a mirror. "That's good, Linn." Laura voice soft and loving.

Linn bounce in her stool while Laura made her some hot chocolate to get rid of the cold outside. She doesn't want her favorite customer to freeze. "How did you know she would let me work with a Robert Frost poem book?" Linn question her as Laura sip her own hot chocolate.

The older of the two smile handing her the worn down book. "First edition so be careful." Laura spoke so soft.

Linn took the book and open it carefully. As she look through it she was amaze by how the spine looks so beat up but none of the inside looks damage at all. She look up at the young woman that handed it to her. "You sure?" Her voice tremble slightly.

This made Laura smile reaching over. Her cold hands wrap them around the warm ones of Linn. "I trust you, Linn. No dog earing it, there is still a bookmark in it so use it." Laura said with seriousness that she does not look like she has in her.

Linn smile and slightly laughing with a nod. Laura nod to her smiling. More kids a verity of ages but all teenagers came in. Most request for hot chocolate, some order for coffee. After paying and buying their things they went to the booths.

Laura look up to the clock and noted that it was already three thirty. She knew how Linn got there thirty minutes before the crowd. She has a habbit of using her talents of disappearing to get out of class early.

No one besides Laura knows Linn is a mutant. No one besides Linn knows Laura is one. "Miss Frosty!" A girl about sixteen with green dyed hair squeal running then sliding across the wooden floors. She caught herself at the counter making a few of the kids laugh.

Laura roll her eyes handing the girl the last blueberry muffin. The girl dug in to her jacket pockets. "Nope, Hyper, on the house." She smile to the teenager.

The teenager pouted and start to argue. The stern look she got though made her stop. "Miss Drake, you shouldn't." She tried.

"On the house." She said again and walked away. The girl sat at the end right stool. A boy sat on other side of Linn. He has dark skin and a blue hat. He is roughly seventeen. "Gabe here is perfect customer. He says what he wants and doesn't complain when a order comes out wrong." She tease the young man.

He look down and skin got darker when he did. "Well, Miss Drake, I can't help it you rarely get my order wrong."

A few hours pass of her being the only real adult. Slowly the crowd went from full building to only a handful. Hyper jump up from her chair then walk to the back. Laura knew she was changing to take over her shift. Not having to look at the clock she knew it was almost five then. Gabe work on his math and other homework. Every now and then he would answer a question for Linn.

After Hyper came from the back Gabe put his books up and got up. He came out in uniform after about five minutes. The logos on the shirts are all same as is the sign outside. A book with 'D' written on it and a coffee mug in front of it.

Drake's Coffee Shop is there for all and isn't going to chase anyone away. Sex, race, age, genetic mutation none of it matter. She isn't a demanding boss but isn't going to take bull either.

As dark start to creep in she went to the back flipping on the outside lights. Turning around she smelt sulfer. She span and than saw blue smoke start to form. A body hit the floor with a groan. He sat up holding the hooded jacket tighter around himself. At first she didn't notice but looking closer notice his hands are three big fingers and he is blue.

"You are hurt." She stated seeing the wound on his side. Blood cover that side. She panic helping him up. He pull away which made her pop his hand then grab the assaulted hand pulling him in to the kitchen. She push him to sit in the stool by the table she makes her morning dough at. She hand cooks everything because she doesn't trust 'fresh' means fresh to big companies.

He watch as she pull out a first aid kit. Making him take off his hoody she took a rag damping it and start to clean around his wound. Linn came running in freaking out. She froze when she saw the blue man. "You not scared?" He ask. His accent thick German.

Linn head clear up enough to scolf making the blue man jump and wince from pain. "Laura, there men here asking about mutants." Linn told her and the older woman nod.

Laura went to the sink washing the blood off then motion to Linn to take over. Linn did without question. Laura dried her hand and put her apron on. "Mutant? What mutant?" She ask sounding really cluless this made the younger of the two smile.

The blue man look between them but didn't ask any questions. The older of the girls walk out to the front area and smile to the men. Only one was in a business suit the others looks like hunters.

The one in business suit smile to Laura. He has slick black hair and small black eyes behind there thin ugly glasses. "Madam, we are looking for a," his voice got lower as he glance around the nearly empty shop. Bookshelves line all of the walls. All of them are full.

Laura took his hint and turn to her two employees working today. "Gabe, you have orders to deliver. Hyp, go make sure Linn's Home Economy project don't end up on the ceiling again." Laura went into professional mode.

The two went in to the back. Laura turn to the leader of the men. "A rogue mutant is lose. He is highly dangerous please contact us if you seen him." He said handing her a card.

She look down at it then up to him. She gave him a fake smile. "I would rather call the police but I will inform them you would like to be called too."

She motion them to the door and watch them get in to their vehicles and drive away. She let a sigh of relief out. Walking back in to the kitchen she saw Linn and Gabe eating while the blue man look at the chocolate chip muffin in his hand. Hyper is poking at his tail which made Laura roll her eyes. "Don't you two have work to do?" She ask strictly with hands on her hips.

"Miss Drake, who were they?" Gabe ask gathering the cups for the homeless.

Laura stop in midstep glancing from corner of her eye to the shaken up Linn. "Scum." She said with detest that none of them ever heard from her. They all automatically understood. They all know she distaste anything to do with Church of Humanity or Friends of Humanity. They both are jokes to her.

Humanity isn't if you are or are not mutant. Mutants are still humans just with gifts. Powers if you will rather call it that.

The two employees went back to work. Laura went to the stove and lit one of the eyes. She let the little piece of paper catch on fire then dropped it in the sink. She turn to the blue man and gave him a warm smile. Linn knows the smile because she has seen it ever since they first discover the other is a mutant.

Linn got up and went to the table spreading out the dough and beating it down. After a few times of that she cut them with a cup and place the now circular dough on to a pan to be cook the next morning. "Vhy didn't you turn me in?" He ask softly.

Laura glare at the younger girl for scolfing again. "Why should I?" She ask and then held up a finger. "Don't say because you are a freak, monster, disform, or mutant." He open then closed his mouth not knowing what to say. She put her hand out to him. "I am Laura." She introduce herself softer.

"Kurt." He reply hesitating on shaking her hand.

She sigh and shook her head slightly. "You are not a pang dream so please do not act like one."


	2. Chapter 2

_**JD: My apologizes, I had written this by my new kindle and my beta for this story had proof it on her android phone. her phone had decided to change a few of the lettering or wording...stupid auto-correct. Had re-written it and fix it by computer this time. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Dust of Snow**_

_The way a crow_

_Shook down on me_

_The dust of snow_

_From a hemlock tree_

_Has given my heart_

_A change of mood_

_And saved some part_

_Of a day I had rued._

_**By Robert Frost**_

**Chapter Two:**

**Dust of Snow**

Fire red hair in a high pony-tail and dark green eyes watch out the window. She could hear her temporary roommate move around on the spare bed. He is asleep but still roll and can't get comfortable.

She pull out from her dresser an outfit to change in to. With a quick shower and redoing her hair she left with a quick note. It only said she was on a jog to help himself with what is in the fridge.

She left quietly not wanting to wake him. She jog around the small apartment complex twice and then to her shop and back again. The sun start to come out and she reach for the sky. The sun felt lovely on her bare arms.

The snow and cold has never bother her. She enjoy the warm and cold contracting each other. She then got out of her momentary bliss and jog back to her apartment.

She enter from the side door and notice her apartment was to quiet. Glancing around she notice the blue man was gone. She didn't smell sulfur so she knew he didn't leave that way.

She walk in to her bed room, quickly span around pulling someone down and held them down to the floor. "Two older brothers with asshole friends. You can't sneak up on me." She hiss in to his blue pointed ears.

She pull away and walk out to the kitchen. After washing her hands she starts to pull things to cook. "Did dey hurt ya?" He ask softly rubbing his shoulder.

She gave a weak smile that never met her eyes. She turn to him with an even look and cross her arms. "They tried. Daddy then taught me how to shoot." She answer then motion to the wall behind him.

He turn and look at the awards covering the wall. Some of them were shooting guns others were archery and then one stood out. "Vhat dis for?" He ask motioning to the lonesome award.

She want to more than anything to laugh. "Where you thing I learn hand to hand fighting from?" She said once she calm down her laughter. "I am teaching Linn." She turn back to the food humming softly.

He read over the metal then place it back. "You don't have to make me anyding." He spoke softly.

Laura pick up a wooden spoon and point it at him. "Sit or I will go Southern Gal on your blue butt." She threaten. He put his hands up and sat down real fast. "My daddy is from here. So is my aunt and uncle but Momma is from Texas. I was raised in a suburb of New Orleans till I was thirteen and moved to a small farm in Montana. Small farm with beautiful mountain view."

He look really interested. "Your siblings?" He ask softly.

She smile back to him. She reach up pulling down a picture on her fridge and slid it across the small table. "Two older brothers, one younger sister, and my two cousins were always like brothers to me. Uncle wanted me to be more feminine and aunt thought it was awesome I wanted to be unique. Dad and Mama wanted me to know how to defend myself no matter what." I smile at the memories of them all. "My brothers over time start to get protective of me. Eldest, Jason, is a lawyer and the other, Randal, is a contractor. Younger sister is in high school right now. My baby cousins are in two different prep schools." She laugh right out from that.

He smile a sharp toothy smile at her. "You really care about dem." He stated so soft that she almost miss it.

She smile too looking down at the picture after food was done. "Of course." She made their plates and sat down picking up the picture. "They might be pain in the ass but they are my pain in the ass." She laugh out.

She look outside as the snow start to come down. "I must call da professor." He spoke softly looking out at the snow too.

She stood up and walk over to him. Pulling his shirt open and look at the wound carefully. "One more day of rest before you leave. Call him off house phone so they don't worry." Her voice was softer than normal walking back to the side door. Leaning against the door frame she watch the light snow fall.

He got up and dial the number carefully. After a moment she left the room to give him privacy. Walking outside in sweat pants, tennis shoes, and regular black tee shirt. The cold is completely comfortable to her.

Walking back in Kurt smile to her. "Ya didn't need to leave." He told her as she pick up the dishes and start to clean up.

She smile to him and shook her head slightly. "I am not interested in others conversations."

He smile to her a sharp teeth smile that made her smile back. She knows at some level his looks should scare her but it doesn't. She finish cleaning up then hand him a coat helping him out the door.

They went down the street to her small coffee shop where already dancing to Disney Princess music was Hyper. Today her hair is green with light blue streaks. Kurt went to the only booth in the place and look down at it with a sharp toothy smile.

The Princess and The Frog song came on that made Laura smile looking back to Hyper. She is acting like she didn't do anything but knew better. "One thing that can cure anything is laughter and fun." She admit to the younger, and more colorful, girl. Walking to Kurt she grab his hand and got him to get up. "Come on, dance with me." She said to the un-ask question that is written across his face.

Almost There, the song playing kept playing as she start to dance with the blue man. He is shock that she would want to dance with him and more shock that with a little help from her they randomly dancing seems dare someone with any sense think maybe it looks fun?

He laugh as they start to fast dancing to another song that wasn't Disney. At the end she grab the ends of where a dress knee length would be. A quick courtesy like she was wearing a dress. He place one arm on his chest a fist on his heart and bow to her. With that they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

The door then open and Linn came in with two other girls. One of the two look at Kurt loke he was dog crap she accidentally step in. "C'mon, we can go somewhere else." She said facing Linn and the other girl.

Linn look to Laura with slight panic in her features. "Actually, Linn has some work to do before she can pay me back for that broken window." Laura jump in with a warm smile.

"Alex, I also need to speak to Miss Laura." The third girl said looking back to the leader of the group.

The girl has black as coal and eyes that are pale blue. She narrow her eyes to the third girl. "Linn has no 'rents but what would your dad think of you hanging out at a place where," her voice got louder with discuss, "mutants," she spat out like it was nasty taste, "are at?"

The third girl look down in shame. Laura roll her eyes and look to Linn motioning her to go to the back. "Beth, if you like to stay I won't tell your dad. I am sure Alex wouldn't either, now would you, Alex?" Laura has slight threatening hinting in her voice. "I think her Granny would not like to hear about who was been smoking in the back room of the Bakery before she sold it." Laura added the last part off hand.

Beth tried to hide the smile but Laura caught it. Alex storm off with a loud dramatic huff. The third girl with deep brown eyes and light blond hair that is curly and short, little above shoulder length anyway. "Promise you will not think of me differently?" Beth ask softly pulling her jacket around her tighter.

Laura put her hand out leading her to the back table. Sitting down the girl she walk off behind the counter pulling out two coffee mugs and making hot chocolate in them. After that she added whip cream and marshmallows along with candy cane in the one of them. She came back placing the one with candy cane in front of the young girl. "All judgement is left on the matt outside." She motion to the door.

The girl smile and relax when she was sure that Laura means what she said. "I work up the other morning and," she stop for a moment looking down at her hands nervously before finally finish what she was saying. "K woke up with a destroyed sheets and pillow. I didn't know what to think of it till I got up yesterday and it happen again. That time I saw blades that looks like bone out of my elbows and my hands didn't look right, alien like." She spoke so softly.

Laura gave her a comfortable and warm smile. "Have you told Linn?" She ask softly. It was obvious to everyone she wouldn't tell Alex. The girl shook her head looking ashamed again. A moment of examining the younger girl she didn't see any deception in her. "Take off your gloves." The girl though look questionably at her but did what she was told.

Laura place a hand on hers and her cold hands surprise the younger girl, most of all when they got colder. She twist her hands and move outward. A long stem rose made of ice sat in the younger girl's hand. "Place it in your hot chocolate so it won't burn your tongue. I put extra coco in it so it will not get water down." The younger girl is in a state of shock.

"I never knew." She mumble. Then look up to the older girl before her. "You hid this all your life?" She ask in amazement.

The elder of the two laugh slightly. "Can't hide anything with two nosey big brothers. They found out about it and helped me control it." She told the younger. Laura look over her shoulder to the blue man. He was in a state of shock.

This young woman has her quirks and is strange for this time bit he never would peg her as a mutant. No one would which is how she likes it. No one expect the coffee shop owner where all the kids hang out after school and parents run to get coffee could be a mutant. She is to nice and always has an ear open for others. With a book in hand and good advice.

"I won't tell." She said carefully.

The woman stood up gathering her hair in a pony-tail smiling. "I know you won't." If you like help with control I can always use extra help in the kitchen." She wink to the younger girl who smile. She walk to her bookshelf cover walls and smile back at her. "I bet today has been a Dust of Snow for you." The younger looks confuse so Laura quote the small poem for her.

The girl smile nodding her head. "It has." She admit jumping up hugging the young woman. "Thank you, Miss Laura."

* * *

_**JD: I think I got all of the mistakes o.o Review please!**_


End file.
